


Terry and Helena Meeting Damian

by dysphoriccanada



Series: Crowded Caves, Family Faves [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Reverse Robin AU, basically all the kids orders are reversed, batfam, batfam reversal, terry is oldest and dick is youngest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysphoriccanada/pseuds/dysphoriccanada
Summary: ' Terry was definitely more open to the idea than Helena. The girl regarded the young boy warily, gripping onto her brothers elbow like a vice. Terry paid no mind to his sister, smiling down to the child.“Hi. You must be Damian.” The teen greeted warmly. The seven year old glared. Helena’s foot began to tap. '---Terry and Helena are 13 and 14 when a 7 year old boy is dropped on their parents doorsteps.The boy is Damian.





	Terry and Helena Meeting Damian

**Author's Note:**

> ((So in this au Terry is the oldest child, but he's not Selina's birth child. Helena is a year younger than him, both Sel and B's daughter, and her and Ter are basically twins. Helena is Helena Wayne, but she'll have a personality/role similar to Helena Bertinelli. Damian comes when he's 7 instead of 10, so he still has a lot more opportunity for growth and development.))

Terry was definitely more open to the idea than Helena. The girl regarded the young boy warily, gripping onto her brothers elbow like a vice. Terry paid no mind to his sister, smiling down to the child.

“Hi. You must be Damian.” The teen greeted warmly. The seven year old glared. Helena’s foot began to tap.

“Kids, will you please show Damian to the living room?” Selina asked her children. The two nodded. “I’m going to go speak with your father. We’ll meet up with you soon.”

“C’mon Damian, living room is this way.” Terry reached for the boys hand, but Damian just smacked it away and crossed his arms. Helena walked off, leaving Terry and Damian to follow. Terry talked aimlessly while they trotted through the manor, telling Damian all about all the fun stuff they could do, and how excited he was to be an older brother. Neither Helena nor Damian spoke a word, letting the raven haired teen ramble. 

Terry stopped short when they came upon large oak doors.

“Here we are!” He smiled at the boy, pushing them open. “Big, right?” The living room was large. It had always amazed Terry as a child how many couches actually fit in the room.

“Everything here is big.”

Helena and Terry whipped around to look at Damian.

“You talk..” Helena said.

“Tt.”

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” The girl demanded.

“Chill out Helena, he’s obviously shy.” Terry elbowed her. Helena glared at her brother.

“You chill out, bird brain, you’ve been talking non stop since we met him, obviously he couldn’t say anything since you barely gave him time to breath.”

“Sorry that I’m excited to be a big brother?”

“You’re already a big brother!”

“That doesn’t count.”

“Excuse me?”

“Will you two stop bickering in front of Damian?” Bruce snapped walking into the room. Selina rolled her eyes beside him. “Sit down, let the boy breath.” The three children sat down, Helena and Terry sharing their favourite couch, and Damian choosing to sit in a chair. Bruce and Selina sat in a love seat across from all of them.

“Damian,” Bruce addressed the boy. “I’ve talked with Talia. I’m sorry this is such short notice, for the both of us, but it would appear that for the time being, you will be living at the manor with us.” Damian looked down at his hand, folded in his lap.

“I understand Father. Where would you have me stay?” The group were taken aback by the boys manner of speech, but being trained as they were, didn’t let it show.

“There’s an empty room between Terrence’s, and ours. You are welcome to it.” Bruce answered. Damian nodded.

“When will I be returning to my mother and grandfather?” 

Bruce and Selina shared a look. Terry and Helena shared their own, already knowing what their parents were going to tell him.

“In all honesty, Damian,” Selina said softly. “Your mother wasn’t very… exact. You’re welcome to stay as long as you need. You’re a Wayne, Damian, so no matter what happens Wayne Manor is a home for you.” Terry and Helena shared another look. It seemed their parents had already had their discussion about Damian's legitimacy and how they felt about it. No need for the two of them to question it, then.

Damian, who had been sitting quietly, stood and moved to exit the room.

“Damian?” Terry asked. “Where are you going?” Damian faced the teen.

“I wish to go to my room.”

“I’ll show you where it is.” He told the boy. Damian scoffed softly, but allowed Terry to walk up to him, and open the door.

“So.” Terry said when they ascended the stairs. “You think you’re gonna be okay here?”

“Whatever do you mean Terrence?”

“Terry, and I mean, how do you feel about being here? Us?”

“I…” Damian paused. “I don’t quite know yet. I know who my father is of course. The Batman, the Prince of Gotham, CEO of one of the most powerful companies in America. And I know that it is my blood right to be here, to be accepted by your family.”

“...But?” Damian sighed.

“But, I am also out of place. I don’t think my mother ever took into account that you and the girl would still be here. That my father would stay with the woman. She had me created to be the next... Him. Trained to be better, stronger. But there’s already a next Bruce Wayne. And a next Selina Kyle-Wayne.”

“No there isn’t.” Terry assured Damian. The boy looked up. “There’s only one Bruce. Only one Selina. Yeah, dad is training me, mom is training Helena, but they want us to be us. They don’t want carbon copies. Honestly, you’re more like Bruce than Helena and I combined, and we’ve only known you for a few hours. You even look like him, other than the fact that Bruce is super pale. I’m not even supposed to be here. I was an accident. Dad had me during a fling. He and mom were on a break, and he really messed up, and now I’m here because my birth mom didn’t want me, and my dad didn’t want me to just go into the system. About year later, dad and mom had their first proper kid; Helena. Growing up, we never really noticed. I look like Bruce, Helena looks like Selina. It was natural. It wasn’t until about four years ago that we found out Selina wasn’t my mom. I don’t think she ever cared I wasn’t hers. She treated me all the same.”

“Do you suppose….” Damian spoke slowly. Terry turned to him. “That Ms. Kyle will treat me the same?” Terry put a hand on his shoulder. Damian stiffened, but didn’t remove him.

“I think, little bro, that mom already is.” They stopped outside a door. “This is your room. We can get Alfred to drive us into town tomorrow, and we’ll get you some stuff okay?”

“Terrence?” 

“Yeah Damian?”

“Would..” Damian stuttered, and for a moment Terry was faced with the mannerisms of the seven year old, that the boy would one day embrace. “Would you and Helena help to train me like you two?” His voice was so quiet that Terry almost didn’t hear him. The teen crouched down and smiled.

“Damian, we’d be honored. But, you should know, training doesn’t start in this house until you’re ten. Until then, you can stick to us like glue though.” Damian nodded.

“I understand.”

“If you have any trouble sleeping tonight, you can come find me okay? You’re safe here.” Terry took his silence as an answer, and began to walk away. 

As he made his way down the stairs, Terry swore he heard Damian speak, but the shutting of his bedroom door was too quick to go back and question him.

Terry smiled to himself when he entered the living room again. Helena was sitting in Bruce’s lap, their mothers’ arms wrapped around them both.

“How’d you do kitten?” Selina asked him. Terry walked over and sat with them.

“Pretty good. He wants me to help train him when he’s ten, and he agreed to go shopping with us tomorrow for his room.”

“That good chum?” Bruce chuckled. Terry smiled.

“Being a big brother is gonna be so cool.” Helena scoffed.

“For the last time. You are a big brother already.” She pouted. Terry shook his head.

“Naw. Ride together die together you bird brain. I can’t be a big brother to my twin sister.” 

Selina laughed and kissed his forehead.

“You’re still a year apart, kitten.”

“Guess I’ll have to fail a grade.” Terry shrugged. Helena giggled and Bruce sighed.


End file.
